1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door frame structure and more particularly to a retractable door structure for storage cases such as a cabinet, etc.
2. Prior Art
Generally, the door of a cabinet is hinged at its one side to the cabinet and opened toward the person opening it and then pushed sideways in order to secure a working space in front of the cabinet. In this manner, the space in front of the cabinet has to be left open for working on the articles to be put in or taken out of the cabinet as well as for performing other work to be done in front of the cabinet.
In most of the cases, the door of a cabinet is made of glass and therefore broken easily. It is also likely that the doors and fitting assemblies are damaged and distorted when force or impact is applied thereto. Further, the articles put into and out of the cabinet must always be moved away from the front area of the cabinet so that the door can be opened and closed and the desired work can be done in front of the cabinet without any trouble.
To eliminate such inconvenience, some of today's cabinets are designed such that the open-out door is pushed into the cabinet along the side panel of a cabinet to leave an open space in front of the cabinet after the door is opened. However, in existing cabinets, the door is likely to tilt when it is pushed in, resulting in that one side of the door is pushed more strongly and fed farther than the other side. Thus, it is not easy to push the door smoothly into the cabinet without damaging the door and its fitting assemblies.
Further, in a case that a gear shaft which holds and guides the door into the cabinet is designed integral with a rotary axle for the door, a large gap is formed at the side of the gear shaft when the door is closed. Also, since this type of gear shaft can be seen from the front of the cabinet, the appearance of the cabinet is not very pleasant to the eyes.